Sikat Gigi Malam bersama Ayah Honjo dan Taka
by Sarfase
Summary: Beberapa Kebiasaan Ayah Honjo dan Taka sebelum menggosok gigi... inspirasi dari iklan Peps*dent, mind to RnR? HELP! AUTHOR BINGUNG BIKIN LANJUTANNYA!
1. Chapter 1

Halo halo!

terima kasih sudah mengeklik link FFn saya kali ini!

ini pertama kalinya bikin FFn ber-chapter... mohon bantuannya! kalau ada salah maap... saya baru pemula..

Title : **SIKAT GIGI MALAM BERSAMA AYAH HONJO DAN TAKA**

Summary : Beberapa Kebiasaan Ayah Honjo dan Taka sebelum menggosok gigi...

Characters : Taka Honjo 6 tahun, Masaru Honjo

Genre : Family, Humor

Rated : K

Disclaimer : Eyeshield punya Yuusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

Warning : Geje, , jayus, kata-kata berantakan, typo, dan segala macam peringatan yang sekiranya tak perlu ditulis di sini..

Inspiration : Iklan Peps*dent yang akhir-akhir ini sering nongol. maap buat yang punya perusahaan odol tersebut...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di wastafel kamar mandi, Honjo sang Ayah sama Taka sang Anak lagi siap-siap mau sikatan.

"Yah, Ayah," panggil Taka. "Kenapa sih kok kita harus sikatan?"

Ayah Honjo senyum ala bapak-bapak baik, terus njelasin ke Taka. "Soalnya, di gigi kita ada kuman!"

"Kuman?"

"..yang terdiri dari makanan-makanan yang kita makan tadi...!" jelas Ayah Honjo lebih rinci.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kita harus sikatan?"

"Iya.." kata Ayah Honjo. Terus Ayah Honjo ngangkat tangannya, bergaya nakut-nakutin (Readers, ngerti maksud Author, 'kan? ^^)

"Kalau nggak, kuman yang ada di gigi bisa memakan gigi kita!"

"Hah?"

"Menggerogoti gigi kita hingga berlubang!" Ayah Honjo makin mendramatisir suasana horror.

Kamar mandi sepi, yang ada hanya mereka berdua. Sebagian besar lampu dimatikan, dan yang dinyalakan hanya lampu di dekat wastafel, benar-benar mendukung 'cerita horror' Ayah Honjo.

"Kemudiaaan..." suara Ayah Honjo diberat-beratkan. "Ketika kita tidur, monster tersebut mengendap-ngendap di gigi kita lalu..."

"la... lalu...?" tanya Taka, takut tapi penasaran.

"Andaikan saja kamar mandi ini adalah gigi kita," kata Ayah Honjo. "Kemudian ia membuka pintu lalu..."

.

.

.

DEG...!

DEG...!

DEG...!

.

.

.

'GREEEEEK!' pintu dibuka seseorang dan...

"GYAAAA!" teriak Taka dan Honjo ketika melihat monster hijau dari pintu. Mereka melihatnya lewat pantulan kaca.

"Apaan sih? ini cuman kostum, kok!" kata Istri Ayah Honjo atau Ibu Taka, sambil menaruh kostum monster yang besoknya akan dipakai festival.

"Huft..." Taka dan Ayah Honjo menghela napas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

okeh, selesai bacanya?

pendek banget :|

ya udah segitu aja... mau review? silakan..

terima kasih bagi para authors yang telah menyemagati saya lewat inbox maupun review. kapan-kapan kutulis nama-nama mereka :) tak lupa juga dengan para Readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FFn jayus ini.

ntar chap dua juga pendek lho...

dadah!


	2. Chapter 2

Haloh Haloh!

Lama ga buka FFn coz ujian... (Reader : ga nanya!)

Rapotku bagus loh... :D (Readers : Dibilangin ga nanya!)

Okeh silakan nikmati FFn saya (Readers : Dari tadi, kek!)

Title : **Sikat Gigi Malam bersama Ayah Honjo dan Taka II**

Rated : K, tapi apa bisa dinaikin jadi T? ga bisaya? ya udah. #pasrah

Characters : Ayah Honjo yang rada Blo'on di sini sama Taka 6 tahun yang (sok) dewasa

Disclaimer : c bulet, Yuusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

Warning : Out of Characters! x)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam Ayah Honjo dan Taka berada di depan kloset-#Salah-di depan wastafel dapur-#salahlagi!-Di depan shower-#lagilagisalah!

(Bokap Honjo & Taka : Author! Yang bener kenapa? Author : iya iya... Maap *nunduk nundukin kepala sampe natap lantai JDUAK!*)

Suatu malam, Ayah Honjo dan Taka berada di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Mereka siap-siap mau sikatan, tapi odolnya gak ada di situ. Ayah Honjo sama anaknya bingung nyariin odol.

"Di mana ya odolnya?" Tanya Ayah Honjo bingung.

"Ga tau. Cari aja yuk!" Kata Taka.

"Ya udah. Taka, kamu cari di rumah ini, trus Ayah mau ikut jaga malam sekalian nyari odol!"

"Ayah! Ga mungkin lah odolnya sampe keluar rumah gitu! Kalo Ayah mau keluar, kenapa ga sekalian beli?"

"Iya juga ya..." Kata Ayah Honjo blo'on.

"Ya udah, ayo cari!" Kata Taka.

"OK," Ayah Honjo pun mengeluarkan toa segede kepalanya sendiri.

"Odol mah gak mungkin punya kuping buat ndengerin Ayah manggil! Ah pusing aku kalo nyari bareng Ayah!"

"Ya udah deh Ayah masukin lagi toanya,"

Akhirnya bapak anak itu nyari-nyari odolnya di kamar mandi. Gataunya odolnya kecemplung di kloset.

"E gila bau banget!" Kata Ayah Honjo.

"Eits, Ayah! Nggak boleh ngeluh pake bahasa kasar!" Kata Taka memperingatkan.

"Lah trus ngeluh pake kata-kata apa?"

"...mendingan ga usah ngeluh, terima aja apa yang telah terjadi... Inilah takdir..." Kata Taka sangat berwibawa (aplus untuk Taka).

"Ya uda terima aja tuh odol nyemplung di kloset!" Kata Ayah Honjo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kloset.

"Yah, kalau itu mah, laen lagi, Yah. Tuh odol harus secepatnya diambil!"

"Ya udah... Ayah deh yang ngambil..."

Setelah odol diambil, karena odolnya bau harum, salah, pesing, maka dari itu Ayah Honjo ngambil odol lain dari lemari.

"Kalo gini mah napa ga dari tadi?" Kata Taka.

"Iya juga ya..." Ayah Honjo ber-blo'on-blo'on (author nyiptain bahasa baru! Iyeeei! Tepuk tangan untuk au... #plak)

Nah, Ayah Honjo dan Taka sekarang siap-siap mau sikatan di wastafel kamar mandi.

"Taka," panggil Ayah Honjo. "Sekarang uda tau 'kan kenapa kita harus sikat gigi?"

"Tau dong Yah." Jawab Taka. "Kemarin 'kan Ayah udah ngasih tau!"

"Iya ya..." Lagi-lagi Ayah Honjo pasang muka blo'on. "Sekarang 'kan Taka uda ngerti, gimana kalau sekarang gantian Taka yang njelasin?"

"Boooleh!" Kata Taka.

Mereka pun bertukar posisi...

"Tadi 'kan kita makan ayam," Taka mulai menjelaskan. "Kalau kita nggak sikatan, ayamnya nanti nginep di gigi kita!"

"Hmm... Hmm... " Ayah Honjo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ntar mereka memakan gigi kita hingga gigi kita berlubang!"

Ayah Honjo makin serius mendengarkan perkataan anaknya.

"Terus bunyinya... 'Petok! Petoook!'"

Sambil memegangi pipinya, Ayah Honjo mulai khawatir dengan giginya.

"Sebetulnya, ayam yang tadi kita makan itu adalah mayat ayam yang sudah mati!" Kata Taka menakut-nakuti Ayahnya sendiri.

Author nongol : Di mana-mana mah, semua mayat uda mati.

"Seorang pemilik peternakan ayam memaksa seekor ternaknya untuk disembelih... Tak peduli meskipun ayam tersebut meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, peternak itu langsung menyembelihnya! JRASH!"

Ketika sang anak menirukan gaya peternak saat menyembelih ayam, Ayah Honjo bergidik ngeri.

"Ayam tersebut akhirnya terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Ia mati dengan mata melotot, dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan dengan paruh terbuka tanda bahwa ia sempat berteriak sebelum ajal menjemputnya." Taka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"...Darah-darah berceceran, dan cairan kental anyir merah itu melebur di tangan sang peternak, membuatnya harus berlari ke keran air untuk mencuci tangannya... Tak hanya darah, tenggorokan serta kerongkangan terputus hingga mengeluarkan cairan-cairan putih kental yang aneh,"

"Mampukah engkau, membayangkan bangkai ayam tersebut, yang berlumuran darah dan nanah, berada di dalam mulutmu SEPANJANG MALAM?"

"...tidak..." Jawab Ayah Honjo dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Baguslah. Taka juga nggak bisa bayangin kok," kata Taka. Rupanya anak 6 tahun itu sudah kembali menjadi anak-anak (?).

"Ok Taka, sudah cukup. Ayah nggak mau ndenger cerita ber-rated M kayak ceritamu tadi. Lagian umurmu berapa, coba? Nggak seharusnya kamu bikin cerita serem kayak gitu!" Kata Ayah Honjo memperingatkan.

*Hash, dasar Honjo... Bilang aja takut sama cerita anaknya sendiri!*

"Yaudah... Taka nggak akan cerita horror lagi, kalau Ayah mau gosok gigi," kata Taka sambil memberikan sikat gigi Ayah Honjo pada Ayahnya.

"Taka ajarin caranya, ya..."

"Hmm..." Respon Ayah Honjo rada geje.

"Pertama, ambil odol barunya..." Kata Taka.

"Ambil odolnya..." Ayah Honjo meniru apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

"Taruh odolnya di atas sikat..."

"Taruh odolnya di atas sikat..."

"Gosok giginya..."

"Gosok giginya..."

"Diputer-puter..."

"Diputer-puter..."

"Anak pinter~" puji (baca : ejek) Taka sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Ayahnya.

Ayah Honjo salting, dah.

...sejak malam itu, Honjo mulai bermimpi buruk tentang ayam dan bersumpah nggak akan makan daging ayam lagi, walaupun disogok uang miliaran sekalipun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

gaje... :(

Makasih buat Readers dan para authors yang telah mereview cerita saya sebelumnya... SAYA JANJI CHAPTER 3 NANTI NAMA-NAMA AUTHORS YANG MEREVIEW SAYA TULIS! Btw, saya bikin FFn ini sambil makan soto ayam lhooo (readers : GAK TANYA!) ^^

...Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Masi inget sama cerita ini, gaa?

Tolong dong kasih Author saran -_-"

Habis ide soalnya .

.  
Thanks.  
Kalo uda ada ide, ku-updet lagi :D 


End file.
